


Penny for your Thoughts.

by SinaMariaRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Protective Ruby, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: After the disaster that was Robyn's election party, teams RWBY and JNPR take it upon themselves to be there for Penny.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Penny Polendina, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Penny Polendina, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Penny for your Thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This contains spoilers to chapter 6 of RWBY Volume 7: don't read if you don't want spoilers.  
> 2\. I don't own RWBY or any of its characters: those belong to Roosterteeth.

"Should I make tea, or coffee?" 

"Or maybe she'd like some hot chocolate?" Blake asks, ignoring the odd look Weiss gave her as the Faunus stood on Yang's shoulders; grasping the box of hot coco. 

The girl bent slightly at the knees, tapping at the hands that were wrapped securely around her ankles, and that's all her partner needed to take her hands higher up; firmly grabbing Blake's waist and setting the Faunus back on her feet. 

Blake turns, intending to thank Yang, only to pause for a second: staring at the other girl, a calculated look on her face. Yang didn't seem to notice, too busy sorting out the tangles in her hair.

"Yang," Blake calls, shifting the hot coco box over to Weiss: who wasted no time. The blonde stops for a moment, her lilac peering through her hair at Blake. The Faunus smiles at her partner, slowly bringing her free hand up: giving the other girl enough time to stop her, if Yang wanted to. 

Yang didn't. However, she did move her hand out of the way; allowing Blake to take her hair in her own hands. Blake's smile seems to soften, knowing how much her partner valued her hair. 

Noticing how tense Yang's shoulders were, Blake decided to make this quick; gently tucking Yang's hair behind her ear and out of her face. Yang stares back, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. 

"You look beautiful," Blake whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek and quickly making her way pass Yang's broad frame; leaving the brawler a blushing mess. 

Weiss snorts, causing Yang to snap out of her dazed state and glare at her teammate; the blush and the slight pout on the girl's lips only caused Weiss to giggle more.

"Shut up," Yang grumbles, lightly shoving Weiss' shoulder as she took the tray that held Jaune's coffee, Ren's tea, as well as Nora and Oscar's sodas. 

"Don't get mad at me because you can't handle a compliment," Weiss scoffs, gathering the tray that held team RWBY's drinks, as well as Penny's, and hurrying her way out to join the rest of the group. 

Smiling softly, Yang shakes her head as she follows her friend; Weiss already handing out drinks by the time she arrives. 

There was pillows, blankets and cushions all over the floor: where team RWBY and Penny had opted to stay for the night. Oscar and Jaune were sharing the biggest couch, while Nora and Ren had opted to cuddle up on the loveseat. 

Currently, Blake was setting up a movie as Ruby and Nora chat with Oscar: Penny apparently deciding to just rest her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ren and Jaune were playing a game of cards, something that Ren used to play with his parents. From what Yang could tell, Jaune was sorely losing. 

Handing off the drinks, Yang sat herself on her sister's other side; ruffling both Penny's and Oscar's hair as she passed. Almost as soon as she sat down, her own soda in hand, her sister was handing off a bowl of popcorn; a small smile on her lips. 

As Weiss settles in on Penny's other side, the red haired girl having decided to hold the other girl's hand, Blake settles down on Yang's other side: curling herself into her side and nuzzling under Yang's chin. 

Wrapping one arm around her partner, Yang gently runs her fingers through Blake's hair as the movie begins to play; the sounds of conversation dying as Ren and Jaune silently put their game on hold. 

Glancing over at her sister, Ruby's eyes were wide as she watched; and Yang knew that her sister likely wouldn't be sleeping well tonight. The blond haired girl could still hear Ruby's panicked breathing in her ear as she helped her sister wash the blood of her hands. Penny wasn't watching the movie, burying her face in Ruby's shoulder as Weiss gently stroked her knuckles.

That was fine, though. Yang could go without a few hours of sleep.


End file.
